Mobile terminals are widely used for voice, data, and/or multimedia communications. Due to the widespread use of mobile terminals, many users have experienced the inconvenience of misplacing or losing a mobile terminal, and/or having a mobile terminal stolen. For example, a mobile terminal user may inadvertently leave his or her mobile terminal behind at a restaurant, shopping center, and/or other public location. In addition, a thief, such as a pickpocket, may be able to steal a user's mobile terminal from the user's purse and/or pocket without the user's knowledge. In either scenario, unauthorized use of the mobile terminal may occur, which may result in additional charges to the user's account in addition to the cost of replacing the lost or stolen mobile terminal.